Logan's Journey: Chapter Six
WRITTEN: 7 December 2012 Chapter Six: The Princess and the Fake Romance Leaving the happy couple, Logan headed back for the Resistance Headquarters. However, as he was passing the inn, someone called out to him. ‘Logan, is that you?’ Turning around, Logan’s eyes met the eyes of a man roughly the same age as him who was dressed like a prince, though that probably was because he was a prince. He was the son of the old South Islands’ leader, Raiden. ‘Jason, what are you doing here?’ Logan laughed, walking over to him grasping his forearm in a friendly gesture. They were friends, after all, and did grow up together. ‘I’m not here for a social visit, that’s for sure,’ Jason replied seriously. ‘Do you remember my sister, Sophia? Well, she’s been kidnapped by one of our most trusted baron’s. He fled South Islands and I tracked him to a house in Bowerstone Market.’ ‘Then what are you doing here in Industrial?’ ‘I’ve been looking for a warrior to help me,’ Jason admitted. ‘I’m no warrior, after all, and I doubt the Baron will just hand her over. I went to Bowerstone Castle to seek Lillian’s help but she merely laughed and informed me that it didn’t concern her.’ ‘Why doesn’t that surprise me?’ Logan sighed. ‘Take me to her. I’ll show this baron that he made a mistake coming here.’ ‘Thank you, Logan.’ Jason’s was overjoyed and he quickly led the Albion Prince to Bowerstone Market. When they arrived outside the house, Jason gave Logan one last piece of information. ‘Just so you know, the Baron somehow managed to get an elite guard of hobbes,’ he said. ‘He’s also got three Mages with him.’ ‘Got it. I’ll go and get Sophia. Titan, stay with Jason.’ Logan then walked confidently inside and found the three mages, all dressed in red, gathered around a table with what looked like a modelled map of some kind. ‘Where is Princess Sophia?’ Logan demanded, raising his hammer threateningly. The Mages jumped and eyed him wearily. ‘Who are you?’ one of the barked. ‘I am Prince Logan of Albion, friend of Prince Jason and Princess Sophia,’ Logan replied coldly. ‘Now where is Sophia?’ ‘She is currently residing in the village of Lightwater,’ replied one of the more cowardly mages. ‘Never heard of it.’ ‘Of course you wouldn’t have, as it is the baron’s realm,’ replied the third mage in the room, gesturing to the model map in front of him. ‘You can’t be serious. Look, I’m not in the mood for games! Take me to Sophia now!’ ‘As you wish, your highness.’ The first mage sounded very smug as he brought forward a green orb. ‘What is that?’ Logan asked uneasily. ‘It is the Orb of Interplanar Transference, and it will take you to your Princess.’ Logan then watched as the Orb began to glow and before he knew it, he was shrinking dramatically with his world going black. '-----LOGAN’S JOURNEY-----' Logan soon awoke and found himself lying on a small stone bridge over a small brook. He leapt to his feet and looked around. He was outside a small village and a nearby sign told him that it was the village of Lightwater. Having that sinking feeling, Logan looked up at the sky and saw the Mages smirking faces looking down at him. I guess they weren’t lying after all, he thought, making his way into the village. Maybe he could find help there? As he entered the village, he was actually surprised to see genuine people walking around and working. Many of them stopped and spoke with him. ‘What did you do to get on the Baron’s bad side, sweetie?’ asked Mildred the milkmaid. ‘I haven’t even met the man,’ replied Logan, ‘only those three Mages. I’m here to rescue Princess Sophia.’ ‘Never heard of her,’ said Clem the blacksmith. ‘What are you all doing here?’ asked Logan, his curiosity peaked. ‘In one way or another, each of us has displeased the Baron somehow,’ Horace the poet answered. ‘Lightwater is the realm of the Baron. He holds all the power here. This is the prison for all his enemies. He has his Mages shrink them, before leaving them to rot here.’ ‘He sounds as charming as my sister,’ muttered Logan. ‘So are you saying that none of you have heard or seen Princess Sophia around here?’ ‘I can’t say we have,’ replied a tailor, ‘though you may want to try old Arturo the Gate Keeper. He knows just about everything that happens around here.’ ‘Thank you!’ Logan ran off to find Arturo, and where else would you find a gate keeper, but at a gate. ‘Arturo,’ Logan said as he approached the old gate keeper, ‘have you seen Princess Sophia?’ ‘Yes, I did,’ replied Arturo. ‘I saw her yesterday being carried off by the Baron’s Hobbes.’ ‘Do you know where they took her?’ ‘They were heading towards the castle on the hill. Follow this path and you will arrive at your destination in no time.’ Arturo unlocked the gate for the Albion Prince. ‘Thank you, Arturo,’ Logan said gratefully, before running down the path before him. Logan had believed that Bowerstone Castle had an eerie feel about it, but now that he had seen this dark, misty castle, crawling with wolves, Bowerstone Castle looked like a funhouse. Logan managed to fight off the wolves without any dramas, he had lots of experience from exploring Mistpeak Valley, and he soon found himself inside the Baron’s factory, though it was nothing like he had expected it to be like. Instead of finding the Baron’s plans to build a secret, evil weapon, he found teddy bears on a conveyor belt. Now that’s really evil, Logan silently sniggered. His laughter disappeared, though, when the Baron and the distraught Princess Sophia appeared on the conveyor belt. ‘Sophia!’ Logan yelled. ‘Logan?’ Sophia said, looking a little relieved. ‘Please, help me!’ ‘I will, Sophia, I promise.’ Logan turned to the Baron. ‘I assume you are the Baron.’ ‘Indeed I am, and who, may I ask, are you?’ the Baron asked. ‘I am Prince Logan of Albion. Now release her!’ ‘I think not,’ replied the Baron. ‘Why would I release my future wife?’ ‘For the last time, I will not marry you!’ Sophia snapped. ‘Let her go or else!’ ‘Never. Now run away, Prince, before these evil teddy bears attack!’ Logan glanced at Sophia, then back at the Baron. ‘You can’t be serious,’ he said, not looking impressed. ‘These are not just any type of teddy bear. They are evil teddy bears!’ Logan didn’t even blink. ‘Hmm, a prince with courage,’ muttered the Baron. ‘You are nothing like Prince Jason.’ He then banged his cane on the conveyor belt, and he took him and Sophia away. Sighing, Logan made his way out of the factory, down a long corridor and into a pitch black room with the only source of light being a round circle in the middle of the room revealing a lever. Figuring that he had to pull the lever to escape, Logan walked over to it and used it. However, all it seemed to do was release a swarm of armoured hollow men. Once the hollow men were vanquished, the doors at the end of the room opened. Logan ran through them and found himself before an ancient bridge inside a cavern. The Baron was at the other end of the bridge. Sophia was nowhere in sight. ‘You foolish, Prince,’ the Baron said coldly. ‘Your pursuit ends here for you will be devoured by the killer monsters of this grotto.’ Then, in a cloud of smoke, the Baron disappeared, laughing. Laugh while you can, Baron, ''Logan thought coldly. Drawing his hammer, Logan cautiously made his way through the cavern. He was not impressed when he discovered what the killer monsters were. They were only fire breathing Demonic Chickens, whose attacks didn’t even hurt that much. They were more like a bee sting. ''I hate chickens, Logan thought as he left the cavern. He never wanted to see another chicken ever again, though he knew that he was likely to see many more in his life. The cavern ended up leading Logan into a large rocky clearing, where he found the evil baron at bay, with Sophia tied up behind him. The Prince confidently walked forward. ‘I shall tolerate your meddling no more, Prince Logan!’ the Baron bellowed. ‘My Elite Hobbe Guard will take care of you! They hunger for human flesh!’ In the end it was actually Logan taking care of the Hobbe Guard. ‘Elite my ass,’ Logan said to the Baron as he stood before him. ‘You have nowhere to run to now. Hand over the Princess.’ ‘I challenge you to personal combat, Prince!’ the Baron declared. ‘Okay, let’s get this over with then,’ Logan sighed. ‘You should know, that I am immune to all weapons, except one,’ the Baron informed Logan gleefully. ‘A magic sword that is the bane of my existence, which there is no way you could possibly have.’ ‘So you’re saying that all other range and melee weapons you are immune to?’ Logan questioned. ‘That’s right.’ ‘Are you immune to Will?’ Logan asked innocently. ‘Of course not.’ ‘Good.’ Logan, serious faced, electrocuted him, before freeing Sophia. ‘Oh, Logan, thank you!’ she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. She then turned red when she realised what she had just done. ‘It was nothing,’ Logan mumbled, embarrassed. ‘Now we just have to find a way out of here.’ He looked up and saw the Mages looking down at him. ‘Your master is dead!’ Logan yelled. ‘Release us or you will join him!’ They immediately did as he ordered, too stupid to realise that they were safe as long as Logan was trapped in Lightwater. The moment they were free, Logan attacked the Mages, binding them together and leading them outside with Sophia and all the other Baron victims. ‘Dare I ask?’ Jason muttered when he saw a big crowd leave the house. ‘I’m sure Sophia can explain everything to you on the journey home,’ Logan replied as Sophia ran to her brother’s welcoming arms. ‘Thank you so much, Logan!’ he exclaimed. ‘What are friends for?’ replied Logan. ‘The Baron is dead, and here are his minions. The hobbes are dead too.’ ‘We shall never forget this.’ Well done, Logan, ''Jasper praised as Jason left with his people, ''though I was surprised to see that Sophia still has a crush on you. ‘What do you mean still? When did she get one?’ She’s had it for years. Everyone in the palace knew about it. I thought you knew. ‘I thought she was just being friendly!’ You’re as observant as your father. Both of you need your love lives spelt out to you. ‘Did you want me for something?’ Yes, according to the map, there is a man in Brightwall village that needs your help with his marriage. ‘You just said that I was clueless when it comes to love. What makes you think that I can help him?’ You are a Hero. ‘Thanks for reminding me. Fine, I’m on my way.’ '-----LOGAN’S JOURNEY-----' Logan made his way to the address Jasper had given him and found the arguing couple he was meant to help. ‘Please, my sweet, I’m so sorry!’ said the husband, standing outside the house. ‘I’ll make it up to you!’ ‘I’ve heard that before, William,’ the wife replied coldly. She was standing in the doorway, holding the door open. ‘And the first few times you disappointed me, your clumsiness was sort of adorable, but it’s gotten a bit old, hasn’t it.’ ‘Veronica, please don’t,’ William begged. ‘I’m sorry, please, let’s not argue. It’s so awful.’ ‘Awfully boring, you mean,’ Veronica replied, looking at her fingernails. ‘Perhaps if you ever won, it would be more interesting.’ She then closed the door on his face. ‘Charming woman,’ Logan said, walking over to the sad William. ‘She wasn’t always like that,’ William sighed. ‘When I married her she was all sweetness and smiles. Now she’s all bitterness and bile. She bullies and berates me. It’s horrible. She’s horrible… but if I divorced her, she’d get half my fortune, which is quite a bit of money.’ ‘So she’s a gold digger?’ Logan questioned. ‘Apparently so. Listen, you do think you could make her divorce me?’ ‘Why would I do that?’ ‘Well, if she divorces me, then she’ll get nothin. Not even a crumb.’ ‘Do you really think she’ll leave you, though?’ ‘You saw how much she dislikes me,’ said William. ‘You look rich and you’re young, handsome… if you were to seduce her she’d leave me in a heartbeat. Why would she want a tired old man over a handsome young adventurer?’ ‘Fine, but you’ll have to live with the consequences of me doing this!’ Logan warned. ‘I’m sure I can live with it!’ William replied joyfully. ‘I’ll be at the pub, so I’m not in your way! Good luck!’ Sighing, Logan watched William leave before knocking on the front door. He heard angry footsteps approach. ‘What is it now?’ Veronica snapped, flinging open the door. ‘Don’t tell me you want to talk – oh.’ Her hands went to her mouth. ‘Sorry, I thought you were my husband, though I don’t know how I could have confused someone like you for someone like him,’ she added, leaning up against the door frame seducingly. ‘So… what can I do for you?’ ‘I overheard that jerk of a husband being mean to you, so I thought that I’d come and see if I could cheer you up,’ Logan replied with his most charming smile. ‘Oh aren’t you precious,’ Veronica chuckled. ‘I’m sure I can think of some way for you to cheer me up. Why don’t you come inside so we can talk?’ ‘Of course, anything you want,’ replied Logan, giving her a slight bow as he entered the room. Once inside, he took in the luxurious furniture and interior. ‘You have a beautiful house,’ he commented, ‘but it shouldn’t surprise me that a beautiful woman, such as yourself, lives in a beautiful house. This place almost reminds me of Bowerstone Castle.’ ‘You’ve been to the Castle?’ Veronica sounded interested by this fact. ‘I used to live there, until I ran away,’ Logan replied carelessly. ‘I found the people there way too boring. None of them were interesting like you. I can tell by looking in your eyes that you’re no petty noble girl who spends all her time reading and trying to be proper with posh words.’ Veronica giggled and blushed. ‘Oh, you are such a tease,’ she giggled. ‘You are definitely more diverting than that husband of mine. Do you know he spends all his time reading or gardening? It's so dull… I can’t remember the last time he did something for me… like buy me jewellery. I adore jewellery, by the way.’ ‘Is that so? Then maybe you’d like this?’ Logan pulled a beautiful, high classed made, golden necklace from his pocket. ‘I nicked it from my sister before I ran away. It was our great, great, great grandmother’s.’ It wasn’t really. Titan found it for Logan in Mistpeak Valley on their way to Brightwall. ‘I was going to sell it, as it is worth quite a bit of money, but I’m sure that it would look beautiful on you.’ Logan got up and put it around Veronica’s neck. ‘It is gorgeous!’ Veronica exclaimed. ‘Thank you! I love it!’ Over the next two weeks, William left the house at nine o’clock to go to the pub, allowing Logan free access to Veronica where he would flirt endlessly with Veronica. However, it soon became a little boring for her. ‘It’s been lovely spending time with you,’ she informed him as they sat in front of the fire place. She was currently sitting in his lap, snuggled up against his chest. To anyone looking in at them, they would see a romantic scene, but it was not so, for Logan that is. Veronica was heavier than she looked and was slowly sending his legs to sleep, not to mention that she was smothering him with her perfume and he didn’t like her. ‘And it was exciting at first, flirting in my husband’s house,’ she continued, ‘but aren’t you bored?’ ‘No day is boring when I am with you,’ Logan lied through his teeth, ‘but I know what you mean. We should go somewhere nice. Do you have any place you desire to go?’ ‘Yes, how about Brightwall Bridge so we can watch the sunset?’ ‘I couldn’t think of a better place,’ Logan replied as she got out of his lap. He then stood up and offered her his arm. She willingly took it and led her to their destination. When they arrived, Logan lent forward on the railing, silently watching the sunset. When his mother was alive, Sparrow, Hammer and he would always watch the sun rise and set. It was their family tradition; a tradition that Logan missed. Veronica stood there next to him watching the sunset for a while before she turned to watch him instead. ‘I love the view here,’ she informed him suddenly, ‘and you don’t ruin it with a lot of talk. You just stand there and look handsome.’ She then captured his lips in hers. Logan reluctantly kissed back while holding back vile. ‘Wow, you’ve done that before, I should think,’ Veronica purred when they broke apart. ‘That or you have amazing instincts. I have to tell you, I’ve been with William for so long, I forgot how incredible it can feel to be with someone exciting. I want more. What do you say… we make a go of this? I’ll leave William, and you and I can be together.’ ‘I couldn’t think of anyone else I want to be with,’ Logan whispered in her ear, before blowing her a kiss and returning to the tavern where he found William. He casually sat across from the older man. ‘She’s taken the bait,’ Logan informed him. ‘Give her a few hours, and when you return home, you should have the divorce papers.’ ‘Excellent! Let me buy you a drink to celebrate thing momentous occasion!’ Three hours later, William and Logan returned to Veronica. While William walked over to his wife, Logan hid in the shadows waiting for the right moment to reveal himself. ‘I’ve got news for you, William,’ said Veronica. ‘You’re not going to like it, and let me tell you, that breaks my heart. I’ve decided that we’re not right for each other. More specifically, you’re not right for me. So, here are the divorce papers. You may consider yourself an ex-husband.’ ‘Veronica,’ William began, ‘I don’t know what to say other than, thank you! Thank you for doing just what I knew you would!’ ‘What?’ Veronica asked sharply. ‘You planned this all along?’ ‘Indeed,’ Logan said stepping out of the shadows. Veronica’s eyes widened. ‘I’ll file these with the city clerk first think tomorrow morning, and then we are officially history,’ William informed her. ‘Well, my enterprising love,’ Veronica said coldly, turning to Logan, ‘aren’t you a piece of work. You make a deal with a husband to split up his marriage and leave his wife penniless. Rather underhanded, I would say.’ ‘It doesn’t matter what you say,’ Logan replied calmly. ‘You have no one to blame but yourself. It was your decision to divorce your husband for someone you’ve only known for two weeks.’ ‘Maybe, but I wonder just how despicable you are willing to be?’ Veronica said with a slight purr in her voice. ‘If I think about this through logically, if he never makes it to that office, the divorce never happens. And if you helped me, handsome, you could land yourself a very wealthy widow.’ ‘I’d rather marry a poor beggar than a cold heart woman!’ Logan growled, before looking at William. ‘Will you be alright with her?’ ‘I’ll be fine,’ replied William. ‘Thanks for the help.’ Logan nodded and left the house.